siempre fuiste tu
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: esta es la historia resubida del como kagome se enamora de sesshomaru espero y les guste tanto como la primera vez que la subi
1. Chapter 1

Hola y me encuentro aquí en otra cuenta ya que como se pudieron dar cuenta la anterior no me permitia actualizar aveces, espero aver mejorado mi redacción y escritura para hacer mas placentera su lectura sin mas los dejo leer.

Disclaimer:inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.

CAP.1

Era ya primavera en el sengoku, todo parecía estar en paz, menos el corazón de cierta miko el cual estaba lo suficientemente roto como para querer dejarse morir por una cosa cualquiera.

-"soy una idiota pensé que habías cambiado… pero no es así ahora sé que realmente no me amas la sigues amando a ella, la que siempre te ha criticado la que te quería cambiar, y tú siempre aceptaste yo que te di mi amor sin condiciones dejándote ser tu mismo queriendo siempre tu felicidad"-sus sentimientos tan puros tan propios de ella.  
-eres patética-lo dijo con la mayor frialdad que pudo.  
-cállate sesshomaru no quiero hablar contigo-dijo en susurro  
-yo pensé que reas diferente, pero veo que eres igual a todos los humano débiles-dijo con desprecio.  
-vaya hasta que alguien piensa que soy distinta-  
-si creía pero veo que es mentira-  
-je era de pensarse eres igual que inuyasha-dijo triste  
-no me compares con ese sucio hanyou-  
-gomene, solo es que el me comparaba constantemente con kikyo-dijo cabizbaja  
-pues vaya que es un idiota al no ver lo que tiene enfrente-  
-gracias-sesshomaru siguió su camino no estaba de muchos ánimos como para seguir escuchando a esa humana llorar.  
FLASH BACK  
kagome e inuyasha estaban dándose un tierno beso prueba de su "amor"  
-te amo inuyasha-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas  
-y yo a ti kikyo-grave error si bien no dejaba de pensar en ella.  
-¡¿Qué?!-grito furiosa pensaba que ya se había olvidado de ella, pensaba que su corazón ahora le pertenecía.  
-lo siento kagome enserio no fue mi intención-sabia a la perfección que había cometido un grave error  
-nada de eso ya estuvo bueno de que siempre me confundas con esa muerta-  
-no la llames así-declaro furioso  
-¿Por qué no?-ella sabía a la perfección la respuesta mas no quería oírla  
-¡por que la amo nunca dejare de hacerlo y siempre la seguiré defendiendo-  
-idiota-  
-¡cállate, kagome eres insoportable!-ahora si había acabado de romper el corazón de la azabache.  
-sabes que… me voy-dijo tomando su arco saliendo de la cabaña  
-kagome perdón-  
-¡cállate ya inuyasha deja de seguirme!-  
-pero-  
-¡pero nada vete con esa maldita muerta!-grito antes de salir corriendo

END FLASH BACK

-"no soy tan fuerte como para viajar sola pero tampoco puedo volver con mi familia, are lo necesario para olvidarte y no volver a depender de ti"-estaba dispuesta a terminar con esa relación que solo la hería mas.  
POV KAGOME

Ya llevo un mes viajando sola me he hecho un poco más fuerte bueno eso creo me he encontrado con mis amigos un par de veces, inuyasha se enteró de cómo revivir a kikyo y ahora viajan juntos a sango, miroku y shippo no les gusta y me han dicho que dejaran a inuyasha que viaje solo ya que siempre hace lo que kikyo le ordena, además hace poco me entere de que sango está embarazada y por eso ya no va a viajar con ellos y por ende también miroku, shippo simplemente se dedicara a su entrenamiento, aún recuerdo nuestro encuentro.  
FLASH BACK

Era una linda mañana desperté y comencé mi camino de nuevo hasta que vi como un grupo de personas acampaba en la orilla de un rio de inmediato los reconocí y los salude  
-¡hola chicos!-los salude con todo mi entusiasmo  
-¡hola kagome!-saludaron todos al unisonó a excepción de kikyo e inuyasha  
-¿cómo han estado?-  
-bien kagome-contesto sango  
-que bueno-enserio estaba muy feliz de poder verlos de nuevo  
-kagome ¿cuándo vas a volver con nosotros?-pregunto mi querido shippo  
-ya no podré volver con ustedes-dije así como si nada sinceramente ya se que me ataría de nuevo a ese amor estúpido.  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos  
-porque ya no hay lugar para mí-  
-claro que si-trataba de convencerme  
-no shippo kikyo ya está con ustedes-dije tratando de calmar a mi pequeño  
-no ella es mala siempre me grita y me dice que me calle-dijo llorando aún más me rompe el corazón verlo así  
-hm ¿y nadie le dice nada?-dije furiosa  
-no sango me intenta defender pero inuyasha siempre le grita cuando lo hace-ahora si le tenía un inmenso odio al hanyou  
-pues veo que sigue siendo el mismo idiota-  
-si-  
-cállate kagome-dijo inuyasha al fin diciendo algo  
-disculpa me hablaste-le dije indiferente  
-si dije que te callaras-trataba de humillarme mas no lo conseguiría  
-que tú muertita dijo que me callaras-dije desafiante  
-no le hables así-la seguía defendiendo  
-es mi problema-  
-veo que sigues dolida-y sonrió  
-pues fíjate que no, incluso estoy saliendo con alguien-a veces no sé cómo no puedo cerrar mi bocota  
-así ¿Quién?-esta celosos  
lo pensé un poco quería hacerlo sentir mal-sesshomaru-¿Qué demonios dijo? enserio soy una imbécil  
-mi hermano no te creo-sabía que no me creería  
-pues aunque no lo creas idiota-  
-Si como no-

-bueno me tengo que ir tengo que llegar a las tierras del norte para buscar una perla-  
-¿Por qué te vas tan pronto kagome?-  
-lo siento sango pero tengo que encontrarla es de suma importancia-  
-bueno adiós amiga-dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo  
-adiós miroku, shippo te prometo que te vendré a ver cuándo este cerca de la aldea-  
-si kagome adiós-el pequeño kitsune comenzó a llorar aún mas ya que su madre adoptiva se iba  
-adiós idiota-  
-cállate-pronuncio exasperado  
Dicho esto me marche  
-"que idiotez le dije a inuyasha como que salgo con su hermano realmente debo de estar loca"-

END FLASH BACK

Ya son tres veces en las cuales me encuentro con ellos pero ya no me duele ver a inuyasha con kikyo realmente ya lo olvide

FIN POV KAGOME

La joven miko seguía caminando hacia el norte tenía que encontrar la perla del deseo ya que esta podía regresar de la muerte a cualquiera las veces que se quisieran; la miko seguía tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con un youkai de larga cabellera plateada.

-auch eso me pasa por despistada lo siento-alzo el rostro y se dio cuenta de que no era nada más y nada menos que sesshomaru

-humana idiota-dijo con toda la frialdad que pudo  
-estúpido demonio mi nombre es kagome-parece que se aborrecían mutuamente  
-no me interesa-  
-hm-kagome se levantó del suelo y recordó lo que le dijo a inuyasha –"pues fíjate que si estoy saliendo con alguien"  
-"con quien"-  
-"con sesshomaru"-la miko se sonrojo al instante sabía que si inuyasha se lo topaba y le preguntaba este solo le iba a decir que era una estúpida humana y no desperdiciaría su tiempo con alguien como ella, en que aprietos se había metido  
-es cierto-  
-¿Qué?-pregunto temerosa  
-que le dijiste a ese estúpido hanyou que eras mi pareja-la miko solo se sonrojo más  
-…-odiaba que no le respondieran  
-responde-  
-si ¿Por qué?-estaba segura la mataría  
-por qué hace una semana me lo encontré y me lo pregunto-dijo como si nada  
-¿y qué le respondiste?-  
-que si-  
-si sabía que le dirías eso… que dijiste-no lo podía creer  
-que le respondí que si eras mi pareja-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-es mi problema-  
-está bien… gracias-  
-¿Por qué?-

-por mentir-  
-ahora te tengo que preguntar algo-  
-¿Qué?-pregunto demasiado curiosa, ella era así nunca se quedaba con la duda la incertidumbre la mataba ok ya había mentido por ella pero ahora qué demonios le quería preguntar.

Ok ahí esta espero haber mejorado no mucho pero si un poco sé que con el tiempo ya va a quedar mejor espero y les guste tanto como a mi escribirla y casi se me olvidaba que hoy la tenía que subir jeje espero leernos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola se que tarde un poco jeje pero la preparatoria me estaba absorbiendo demasiado y mas con la carrera que escogí espero y les guste este cap tratare de actualizar mas pronto tal vez dos veces por semana o una sin mas los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi a excepcion de los creados por mi.

Cap.2

-¿quieres viajar conmigo?-esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa  
-para que-no creía en lo que el le decía  
-no seas idiota, para que inuyasha se lo crea-aveces ella lo sacaba de quiso  
-hm está bien-kagome lo pensó bien-"si quiera mi mentira seguirá en pie"-  
-bueno vayámonos- dijo comenzando a caminar  
-si-lo seguiría para mantener todo en pie  
Los dos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al norte ya que kagome seguía buscando la perla, el silencio era bastante incomodo pero se tendría que acostumbrar a él ya que viajaría con sesshomaru el no era la persona mas sociable del mundo,caminaron un buen rato hasta que decidió romper aquél incomodo silencio  
-¿Dónde está rin?-quería hacer lo posible por acabar con el  
-en uno de mis palacios-contesto frió  
-pero ella no vive con kaede-  
-no-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-porque ella me lo pidió-lo desesperaba  
-hm, era de suponerlo te quiere mucho-  
-espera-se detuvo había sentido a alguien  
-¿Qué pasa?-dijo confundida  
-inuyasha-lo repudiaba y repudiaba aun mas su aroma  
-¿Qué hay con él?-que acaso no lo entendia  
-está cerca-lo pensaba que acasdo era ella un estupida  
-hm ¿Qué tanto?-se habia puesto nerviosa  
-a unos pasos-dijo sin inmutarse  
-¡¿Qué?!-la habia tomado por sopresa  
-entonces era cierto-dijo apareciendo frente a ella  
-inuyasha ¿que haces aquí?-queria sonar lo mas fria posible  
-vamos no te alegras de verme-pronuncio con sarcasmo  
-cállate-  
-bueno no me respondiste-  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
-¿en verdad eres pareja de este tipo?-dijo al ¿celoso?  
-si-estaba algo temerosa  
-hm-en la cara de inuyasha se podían ver claramente los celos  
-¿Qué estas celoso?-rio  
-yo celoso no seas idiota además no creo que sea verdad-  
-¿Por qué?-temía ser descubierta  
-se ve que te odia-  
-ah ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?-que no podía mantener su boca cerrada  
-claro, dense un beso-  
-enfrente de ti-se sentía un imbécil como había dicho algo así  
-claro-  
-está bien si es lo que quiere el estúpido vamos a hacerlo querida como siempre-  
-claro-le seguiría la corriente  
Sesshomaru se acerco a kagome la tomo del mentón y comenzó a besarla kagome paso sus manos por su cuello y sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura profundizando aquel beso  
-"pero qué demonios estoy haciendo por qué no me molesta el hecho de estar besando a esta humana"-  
-"demonios besa bien… pero que dijo"-  
Los dos se separaron y voltearon a ver a inuyasha y kikyo pero sesshomaru aun no desasía el agarre  
-bueno sigues dudando estúpido hanyou-en su interior sentía satisfacción  
-no ya vi que si son pareja-  
-está bien-  
Inuyasha se fue de ahí con kikyo pero realmente se molesto al ver tal escena lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era matar a sesshomaru por atreverse a tocar a "su" kagome  
-"maldito idiota como se le ocurre besarla pero estas me las pagara"-  
Sesshomaru aun tenia sujeta a kagome  
-ya se fueron sesshomaru ya me puedes soltar-  
-pero si no quiero-  
-pero que idioteces dices-de seguro estaba drogado o algo por el estilo  
-no es ninguna idiotez –dicho esto la volvió a besar haciendo que kagome se sorprendiera pero a la vez correspondió ese beso  
-"demonios porque lo hago pero esta humana realmente me gusta"-  
-"porque le correspondo pero es tan atractivo"-  
Cuando se separaron siguieron su camino y se encontraron con que rin había salido a buscarlo  
-sesshomaru-sama-dijo con una enorme sonrisa  
-rin se supone que deberías de estar en el palacio-  
-pero realmente lo extrañaba-  
-ah y jaken-  
-viene atrás con a-un, oh señorita kagome-la pequeña corrió a abrazarla,la chica la consideraba como una madre  
-rin como has estado-dijo agachándose  
-bien señorita kagome va a viajar con nosotros ahora-pregunto inocentemente  
-si-le dijo con una sonrisa  
-que bueno-dijo saltando  
-je no pensé que te alegrara tanto la noticia-  
-si claro que me alegra así tendré una mami y puede que sesshomaru-sama se enamore de usted y se mi papa-kagome se sonrojo al escuchar tal comentario  
-bueno…-kagome no pudo terminar de decirlo ya que sesshomaru la interrumpió  
-rin yo y kagome somos una pareja-dijo haciendo que la pequeña sonriera enormemente  
-enserio-  
-si-  
-señorita kagome le molestaría que la llamara mama-  
-claro que no-  
Rin abrazo a kagome mientras le decía mama, la pequeña era demasiado tierna como para negarle algo  
-"porque sesshomaru dijo eso si solo era mantener la mentira enfrente de inuyasha pero porque es que me siento tan feliz de que lo diga"-  
-vamos rin te dejare de nuevo en el palacio kagome y yo tenemos que hacer un viaje-  
-claro sesshomaru-sama-  
Sesshomaru tomo a kagome por la cintura y rin monto en a-un junto con jaken, y se dirigieron al palacio.  
-sesshomaru te puedo preguntar algo  
-si  
- pues yo…-  
-ya dime-

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a rin?-  
-¿Qué le dije?-  
-que tu y yo…-kagome se sonrojo-bueno éramos pareja-estaba sonrojada al mas no poder  
-y que tiene que le haya dicho-le molestaba acaso  
-bueno se supone que solo lo haríamos enfrente de inuyasha-  
-bueno precisamente de eso quería hablar-  
-hm bueno que era lo que me tenias que decir-  
-bueno le verdad es que tu…-se formo un silencio incomodo en el cual kagome solo quería desaparecer-  
-¿yo qué?-estaba ansiosa  
-bueno tú me gustas-  
Kagome se sonrojo ante tal declaración ya que tiempo atrás antes de que conociera a inuyasha sesshomaru se le hacía bastante atractivo solo que al sentirse "enamorada" de inuyasha nunca pensó en la posibilidad de fijarse en aquel youkai.  
-bueno la verdad es que tú también me gustas-no pensaba que era amor si no solo atracción  
-he, pero pensé que inuyasha…-  
-je suena extraño pero la verdad desde antes me gustabas-  
-he-sesshomaru aun no salía de su asombro  
-parece que no entiendes-  
-no si entiendo solo que me sorprende que tú digas que desde antes te gustaba-  
-bueno la verdad cuando te vi te me hiciste muy atractivo-  
Kagome sin darse cuenta, sesshomaru la tomo por la cintura y la beso y se separo ya que debían respiran como odiaron aquella necesidad en esos momentos  
-he porque lo haces-  
-que no puedo besar a "mi esposa"-  
-"esposa"-  
-si "esposa"-  
-etto… suena un poco raro-dijo con una gota en la cabeza esta bien eso si no se lo esperaba  
-lo sé pero eres a la única que se lo he dicho-  
-hm-  
-no te sonrojes  
-nya-  
los dos a un se encontraban feliz mente hablando mientras ella los observaba le habían destrozado el corazón ahora tomaría venganza la conocería a ella una verdadera youkai.

Bueno hasta ahi el capitulo 2 espero y les guste blackdark espero y te guste y una disculpa si tarde nos leemos pronto.

P.D perdon por mis horrores ortográficos pero no tengo word


End file.
